


Duplicity

by elseworlder



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst and Humor, Assassins & Hitmen, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia Blackpink, Mafia NCT, Other, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Snipers, Spies & Secret Agents, Street Racing, Team Dynamics, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elseworlder/pseuds/elseworlder
Summary: Chanyeol's bright start to the week was nearly getting run over by a truck, somehow surviving, then landing in garbage bin right after.––or South Korea's deadliest criminal elitist groups are on the brink of colliding. It's a battle between good, evil and of all that fills the spaces in between.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. Puppet Strings | Rosé

If there was one thing Rosé loved most in the world, it was nights like these.

Nights of shimmering lights and dazzling evening gowns. Of elegant violins and perfect sopranos and the richest red wines.

Nights which Blackpink would make their own.

She strolled along the red carpet, gait smooth and unhurried. Her coal black Saint Laurent gown flowed like water with each step she took. Adorned with tiny silver gems, it gave her the appearance of being wrapped in the starry night sky.

At the entrance, she gazed up at the glass roof, flowers intertwined with glowing bulbs reaching low. It stretched so close that she could reach up and pluck one if she so wanted. Or tear the entire thing down altogether. Rosé eyed it distastefully. They hadn't put in a single rose.

A tiny buzz in her ear; the near invisible earpiece she wore coming alive

_"The cameras are compromised. You're clear to enter"_

Jisoo Kim's voice came through; crystal clear and coldly professional.

Rosé smiled.

The lilting notes of flutes and violins welcomed her as she strode in. It was an ocean of silky gowns and tux, jewellery of the most expensive kind encasing each figure.

Rosé glided smoothly through the throngs of people. Her hands itched to grab the shiny watches and golden rings she passed. It would only be too easy.

Like taking candy from a child.

But no. She was here for a far more valuable prize today.

Besides, Jisoo would kill her if she went off task. So she pursed her lips and moved on.

Rosé had spotted her target the moment she stepped into the room. Minjun Park. Billionaire and sole owner of Asia's largest airline. A middle aged, pot bellied, very arrogant man whose hair was always drowning in gel.The frightfully unobservant creature had yet to spot her though.

As expected, he was surrounded by a dense crowd of gold diggers, forced smiles contorting their features. It wouldn't do to make herself known to so many. So Rosé kept track of his movements through nearby reflections. She hovered close until the man finally caught sight of her. Bless.

Rosé watched through a silver tray as his eyes lit up almost comically. He immediately made hurried excuses, breaking away from the crowd and making his way towards her. When she felt an enthusiastic tapping on her shoulder, she turned and mimed delighted surprise. Hand to mouth, eyes wide.

"Minjun-ssi! Oh, you gave me a fright!" Rosé exclaimed "I've been waiting to see you for ages"

"Darling, why didn't you come tell me you were here already? The night has been terribly bland without you"

Rosé tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, as if bashful. He slipped an arm around her waist. Rosé smiled gently in response, inwardly pushing down on the urge to snap the offending limb into many pieces.

_"Target B just drove in. Rosé, you have 10 minutes"_

Rosé glanced at her watch. That was plenty of time. She had a whole week to work on this fool. All he needed now was a small nudge to urge him forward.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked.

Minjun swiped two cocktails from a passing waiter, handing the glass to her with concerned eyes.

"Of course babe, anything"

"I was...a little scared," she said, making her voice shaky, "you know Hyunmin is attending the auction later. And lately he's been getting so...clingy. When he sees me with you, he...he gets angry. Really angry"

Minjun's jaw clenched, neck reddening as his temper flared.

"That ass. Does your father still want you to-" he broke off, unable to finish.

Rosé took a sip of the cool beverage to hide a smile.

"Yes. Father still wants me to marry him"

"That won't happen. It won't. I will not allow it, so don't you worry Yeri"

He rubbed her arm in comfort.

Yeri/Kim Yerim i.e. the only alias he knew to address her by.

"Thank you, love. I'd be lost without you" Rosé looked up at him earnestly "you know you have to win against him tonight. No matter how high the bid gets"

"I've already told you I will. As if he has a chance against me" Minjun scoffed, glaring into the distance "he'll go crying home to Mommy"

Rosé smiled brightly at him. It was amusing to see the gullible creature's expression melting.

_"Rosé, Target B has now entered the main hall. Stay alert."_

Rosé pretended to be oblivious. When she saw Minjun's expression sour, she figured Hyunmin was close. Rosé turned to face the other last minute, once again molding her expression into one of surprise.

Lee Hyunmin, CEO of a multimillion software company. Blackpink's second target for tonight. Rosé had to wonder if the idiot used entire perfume bottles to bathe in. It was a struggle not to gag. Minjun had no such reservations, coughing loudly as he mockingly mimed choking on the scent. Hyunmin glared at the childish act, ears reddening.

Nonetheless, he took the opportunity to pull Rosé to his side.

"Yeri, sweetheart sorry I'm late" he spoke up, ignoring Minjun altogether "I should have been here to keep you from such horrendous company. Come, I'll take care of you now"

Rosé almost laughed out loud.

As prideful rich boys, they had always held one another in competition. Now as men, the flame of becoming love rivals burned worse. The pair bickered for a while, tossing petty insult after insult. It was pretty hilarious to witness. Rosé would have liked to watch on, just for entertainment's sake but just then she heard Jisoo's voice again, a little sharper than before.

_"Alright, seperate those buffoons now. It's creating a scene. That's all the attention we'll be needing for today. The auction begins in five."_

There was a slight pause, then as if an afterthought she added;

_"Also, I'm losing braincells listening to them speak"_

Rosé turned her head to the side, hiding a grin. Oh, Jisoo.

Pulling herself together, she tugged on Minjun's arm. She faked distress at their argument, convincingly enough that the pair finally caved. On the way back, Rosé threw Minjun a pained look over her shoulder, before turning back to smile sweetly at Hyunmin.

"Thank you for saving me from that creep" Rosé said, rolling her eyes "I was this close to jumping out the nearest window"

Hyunmin puffed out his chest, manly pride overflowing.

"Of course, sweetheart. He's pathetic isn't he?"

"Mmhm" Rosé nodded, actually agreeing with him for the first time "but let's not talk about him anymore. It's spoiling my mood"

"Mine too," he agreed, mouth downturning "as far as I'm aware, the auction is about to start. Let's make our way there, shall we?"

The auction, of course, was tonight's main event. Word of it had spread like wildfire among the wealthy. Putting for sale the world's most saught after valuables was no small temptation after all. 

It began with the lights dimming around them. A spotlight focused on the raised platform in the centre of the circular room. Seating herself near the front, Rosé felt the almost tangible air of electricity in the room.Eager heads bobbing and craning their necks for better view as they chattered excitedly.

The host for the night made his way onto the stage to a scattering of applause. Rosé tuned out, only a distant part of her mind acknowledging the crystal vases, jewelled statues or intricate paintings. And then it was time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thus we find ourselves nearing the end of this exciting night."

"But of course, the best is saved for last. The grand finale of tonight's spectacular event awaits you all." 

"I present to you the world's most precious jewel, valued at a starting price of 400 million dollars..."

Rosé leaned forward, a sharp smile taking form.

"The Aetherius Aurora!"

Her heart picked up pace as finally, finally, the glittering pink diamond was unveiled.

"This beauty here is among the world's most sought after pieces."

"Indeed, it was reported last year that a criminal elitist group had done everything in their power to attain it. They even planned to resell it at a street race of sorts! Luckily, special forces managed to track them down and retrieve it in no time-"

A ringing in her ears cut off the rest as a fresh wave of rage swept through her. A familiar face and a tide of memories flashed through her mind. Rosé clenched her fist, nails biting into her flesh.

She would make him pay one day. In blood.

Rosé smoothed out her expression once more. Her eyes filled with a deadly fire as she beheld the diamond.

Just a little while longer. A little while longer before she would have it in her grasp. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Negotiate | Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple matter of negotiation.

An entire day had gone by and Lisa hadn't spilled a single drop of blood yet.

Muttering angrily under her breath, she took out her frustration on the opposite side of the wooden doorway frame she was leaning on. One blade after another after another dug into the wood with deadly precision and splintering force.

 _"Patience."_ Jisoo had commanded earlier, giving her a piercing look that carried a weighty threat. 

Nearly two hours later, Lisa's patience levels had depleted to a dangerous low. Her free hand fiddled with the strings of her fitted leather jacket. That, combined with the many silver chains dangling from both jacket and ripped jeans were all designer and custom made. Cost her about half this mansion but it looked fire on her so, priorities.

Breaking the fancy dress code for tonight's prestigious event in many ways but Lisa wasn't really one for following rules.

She had long since muted Rosé's dull droning conversations with her many suitors. The political side of things, as she liked to call it. Lisa would rather be shot than have to deal with that crap.

When it looked like the door was about to collapse into bits of broken wood, Lisa's comm finally buzzed.

 _"Alight Lili"_ came Jisoo's knowing voice, _"your time. You know where to go"_

Lisa's eyes lit up and she jumped to attention as if an electrical current had run through her.

"About time" she grumbled, trying to mask the excitement in her voice "is Rosé clear? She's got it, right,"

It wasn't really a question. Once Rosé set her mind to something, there was no stopping her.

Jisoo answered anyway. _"Yes, she has it and is gazing at it like a lovestruck fool beside me."_

_"Your turn now"_

Lisa grinned.

Moving like a shadow, she made her way from one hallway to the next until she reached her destination. Towering oak doors, in front of which stood Jennie Kim, dressed in a silky sleeveless top and a slitted skirt to match. All red today.

Near her high heeled feet lay a giant man, still and unmoving. Bodyguard most likely. There was no sign of visible injury but that wasn't too surprising. Dead or unconscious- it was hard to say. 

Either way, Lisa didn't really care.

As Lisa approached on silent feet, Jennie raised a single brow, "I'm first"

Rolling her eyes, Lisa playfully bumped her shoulder against hers, the body on the floor forgotten, "For now" she cautioned "don't get used to it."

Jennie raised a finger to her brow in mock salute, a small smile tugging at her lips. 

The next second her gaze changed, becoming sharp and focused. She pulled out a card from a hidden pocket in her skirt. At Lisa's curious gaze, Jennie said "Courtesy of Rosie"

"Of course it is" Lisa smiled fondly. She watched as Jennie swiped the key card through the door access. A green light flashed, the display screen welcoming them with digital text; _Access Granted_.

Lisa smiled as the doors swung open. This is where the fun began.

Inside, a chubby man in his late forties sat behind a ridiculously large desk. It made him look stupid and insignificant. Which was true enough, all things considered. Surrounding him were heavily built men in suits and dark sunglasses, one armed with a pistol. Only four, one in each corner.

This was going to be easier than she had anticipated.

The man glanced up with a hopeful look that withered as soon as he saw them. Waiting for Rosé to show up most likely. Idiot. His small beady eyes narrowed in a glare as he looked them up and down. "Well, who the hell are you?" he spat, double chin wobbling with every word he spoke.

Lisa didn't answer, instead turning to shut the door behind them with a decisive click. Jennie strode forward, seating herself in the seat opposite him as if she owned the place. As if she belonged there, the authority with which she carried herself unmistakable. It made the guards waver, looking at one another in uncertainty.

Jennie tutted, "Now, now is that any way to speak with ladies, hmm?"

Lisa watched in amusement, staying back to lean against the door. 

The man's eyes boggled, skin turning blotchy. "Arrogant wenches more like, get out of my sight while I'm still in good humour. I have no time for this" he growled. 

Lisa felt a sudden chill emanating from Jennie. Her eyes had narrowed almost imperceptibly. Lisa almost felt bad for the guy. 

_Almost_.

"No time? Ah, because you're so immersed in money laundering these days?" Jennie pouted, as if empathizing. "Poor sweetheart, that must be _very_ time consuming"

The man spluttered, almost choking as he coughed. "What- what did you just say?I have no idea what you're talking about- "

"Oh please, spare me" Jennie said, pressing a finger against her temple as if to ward off a headache, "I hate to break this to you Mr. Park, but your acting skills are truly horrendous"

"I don't think you know who you're speaking with right now woman" 

Jennie tilted her head. "Rest assured, I know all there is to know"

A thought seemed to cross his tiny brain "How the hell did you get in here anyway?"

"Nevermind that now. We're here to negotiate" Jennie purred.

The man barked out a laugh that sounded like a wild boar "Negotiate? _You_ little girls want to negotiate with _me_ " he slapped his knee as if he'd been told a particularly funny joke "pray tell, on what terms?"

Jennie's smile was sharper than a blade when she spoke, "On the terms that you give us the information we want or you die by my hands. Nice and simple, isn't it?"

The man stopped laughing then. Instead he threw them a disbelieving look. Then he gestured at his bodyguards, flapping his hand in their face as if to say wake up.

"Men, what are you staring at? Drag them to whatever mental asylum they escaped from" he said, incredulous but unworried. He returned to writing his letter, as if he had dismissed misbehaving children.

The muscled men around them jostled to action.

Jennie pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Lisa." 

That was all the cue she needed. One second Lisa's hands were empty and the next, each held a blade. Two flicks of her wrist and both blades whistled through the air, piercing straight through the hearts of the two guards furthest from her. They shuddered to a stop, confusion crossing their features before they fell in unison. Dead before they hit the ground. 

In the next breath, she dropped low and swept the legs from under the third. His head hit the floor first, then her boot. Two sharps blows and it was lights out. Spinning on the spot brought her face to face with the last one. Moving faster than he could see, she pulled him into an arm lock. It was a simple matter of leverage then, to snap his arm, claim the gun and shoot him between the brows.

The entire exchange lasted about fifteen seconds in total. Narrow rivers of red extended outwards from the discarded bodies. Adrenaline pumping, Lisa admired her handiwork. That was fun.

A glance at the man's face brought a satisfied smirk to her face. His face was ashen, entirely drained of color. He trembled like a leaf. Halfway to a heart attack, probably.

Lisa stalked forward, much to the terror of the old man. He made a sound like the bleating of a goat. Lisa only sat on the arm of Jennie's chair. A reminder.

"I'm going to have to ask you to reconsider your earlier decision, Minjun" Jennie deadpanned, tone almost bored.

"I'll- I'll negotiate. Accept. Anything, anything _please_." he sounded like a drowning man gasping for air.

"Wonderful news" Jennie clapped her hands together, "I knew you'd warm up to us eventually."

Lisa tuned out for the next part. Jennie demanded access to all kinds of documents, bank accounts, personal social media and so on. The usual drill. This was the boring bit. Let Jennie deal with it.

Lisa's gaze wandered aimlessly around the luxurious office, looking for nothing in particular. Until her attention caught on something. Oil lamps. Several of them decorated the mantelpiece. 

How quaint. 

An idea occurred to her at the same time Jennie cleared her throat to signal she was done.

Lisa returned her attention to the pair at the table. Minjun looked devastated, eyes watery and bloodshot as if trapped in a particularly nasty nightmare. 

"Well, I'd like to say it was a pleasure to meet you but it decidedly was not. You have proven to be more pathetic than even I had anticipated. Which is really saying something" Jennie stood, smoothing her skirt, "that is all I have to say."

Jennie walked to the door. Lisa went towards the mantelpiece. 

"Wait, don't leave me with _her_!" the man hissed, a shaky finger pointing to Lisa "you said you wouldn't kill me if I told you everything. I've told you all I know, given all I had so you must-"

"First, I must do nothing. I do not take orders from men. Second, I said _I_ wouldn't kill you. I never said _she_ wouldn't" Jennie nodded towards Lisa, the amusement in her voice unmistakable. The door shut behind her with a snap.

Lisa watched as the realisation dawned. The gaze of a dead man turned to her and she wasn't even bothered enough to think of a cool catchphrase. 

Lisa just winked, aimed and fired.

Not stopping to watch him fall, she pulled at the cloth underneath the oil lamps, sending all of them crashing to the floor. The glass shattered into glittering fragments. Flames licked up the oil as it spread like a ravenous monster feasting.

Lisa picked her way through the bodies littering the floor, estimating how long it would take for the building to go up in flames. As if listening to her thoughts, alarms wailed and panicked shouts began in earnest.

Lisa pulled her hood low, so that dark shadows hid her face. Only the blood red smile on her lips remained visible.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is something of a glimpse into the more violent side of blackpink. plenty more of this kind of thing to come soon.  
> i'll be introducing other groups next, please look forward to it. again, thoughts are always welcome ~


	3. Mission | Kai

Kai lay curled up on a cozy couch, perfectly at peace until an obnoxiously loud voice yelled his name straight into his ear. 

" _Hey Kai!_ "

Kai jolted awake, limbs flailing as if attacking an invisible enemy. He lost balance and went tumbling to the floor in an undignified heap. 

" _Oww_ " he moaned, wincing as he rubbed the shoulder that had taken the brunt of the fall. Still groggy and doubly irritable, he forced his eyes open to glare at the grinning offender standing above.

Sehun.

Ofcourse it was bloody Sehun.

"Dude, what the hell?" his voice was still croaky from sleep "can't a guy nap around here?"

Sehun shrugged, entirely unapologetic. "Where's all that co-ordination and grace people are always blabbering on about now, hmm?" he teased, wiggling his eyebrows in the most infuriating way possible.

"Damn you Oh Sehun," Kai hissed "get over here so I can kill you."

Sehun yelped as Kai shot up from the floor, hands grasping for him. He dodged just in time, quickly launching into a backwards flip. To show off and because it meant that there was now a table separating him from the sleep deprived and very cranky Kai.

"Alright, alright how about we call it a truce?" Sehun asked hopefully, hands splayed in a placating gesture. As one did with a temperamental pup. 

Perhaps he had slightly underestimated how important naps were to Kai.

"Why are you such a nuisance?" Kai bit out, not making any move to back down, "I have no idea what Suho hyung was thinking when he decided to recruit you"

"That I'm invaluable and super talented and that he's _so grateful_ to have discovered me first," Sehun replied snarkily "what else?"

Just as Kai was preparing to spring forward and strangle the cocky brat, a sharp, authoritative voice from behind stopped him in his tracks.

"Stop donkeying around, both of you" 

Kai froze, slowly turning to be met with the terrifying sight of Agent D.O. glowering at them from the doorway. As usual, he was dressed in all-black fitted gear. Fully armed too, bullets hanging from his gear belt while a rifle was slung at his back. As if it were the most normal thing the world.

Swallowing nervously, Kai quickly dropped his arms and instead lowered his head respectfully in greeting. 

"He started it" Sehun quipped from behind him.

"Oh?" Kai responded automatically "and yet I wasn't the one that nearly exploded someone's eardrums, was I?"

"You're just bieng dramatic"

"No I'm not"

" _Are too_ -"

"Enough" D.O's voice cracked like a whip and they both immediately fell silent. 

"I told him to fetch you," D.O. cut him off, icier than ever "is that a problem Agent?"

Kai quickly shook his head. "No, no problem."

"Good. Now pull yourselves together and get to the lobby. No more childish bickering or I'll personally escort you to kindergarten if you're so eager to get in. Clear?"

"Yes sir" they responded meekly.

A second later he was gone. Kai and Sehun glared daggers at one another but neither dared to test D.O's patience.

Kai moved, deciding his life was more valuable than revenge on idiots.

* * *

Walking through SM's halls was like taking a portal to a futuristic world. The place was a multistorey complex, fitted with state of the art architecture which supported all the latest technology. Holographs, digital screens, automated personal recognition etc. they were everywhere you looked. 

Today however, his attention was elsewhere. Something seemed...off. There was a palpable air of tension about the place. Kai counted the third time a person dashed past him in a rush. What was the deal?

He figured it had something to do with the sudden call from their leader. A glance at Sehun showed the other wearing an equally perplexed expression. Sharing a look, they both quickened their pace.

They arrived at the lobby a minute later. It was a large open space and artistically furnished to suit the latest trends. A slightly raised platform in the centre boasted massive screens, suspended in mid-air. Surrounding it were several large recliners, angled to give optimum visualisation.

On these sat Suho, D.O. and Lay. Suho was dressed in casual wear, a simple tee and blue jeans showing off his muscled body. Lay wore a navy suit, hair perfectly styled and composed in that perfectionist way of his. They barely looked up as Kai and Sehun entered through the automatic crystal doors. 

Strange, no Xiumin or Chanyeol (or Baekhyun but that wasnt surprising in the slightest). 

"Hey, are Xiumin hyung and the others still not back yet?" Kai asked, as he seated himself beside Lay. 

"Unfortunately, no" Suho answered wearily "they're still preoccupied with their previous mission."

"Until when?" Sehun sounded about as surprised as Kai felt. It was unlike Xiumin to delay.

"Can't say for sure" Suho replied "but it looks like he won't be back for at least another week"

"Damn" Kai went silent, taking a moment to process this. It wasn't news for missions to extend past what was initially expected. It was perfectly normal, all things considered. Then why did the news leave him feeling so...uneasy.

"Alright, we need to focus. That isn't why we gathered you here today." Suho said "we have far bigger fish to fry I'm afraid"

Sehun leaned forward, looking more excited than worried "Spill"

"Here," Lay said, pressing a button on the miniscule remote in his hand "see for yourself"

At once the lights around them dimmed and the cinema sized screen before them glowed to life.

Displayed there were a platoon of news channels and media, dozens of reporters speaking in urgent tones while the same footage played over and over in the background.

Sehun's wide eyes reflected the televised sequences flashing in front of them.

Drone footage of Seoul's Prestigious Hall of Artifacts burning. Plumes of black smoke billowed out the windows. Firefighters were doing their best to stamp out the flames where possible. Still, the towering building smouldered and burned. 

The once grand mansion so easily reduced to blackened ruin.

Kai snapped his head towards D.O, wordlessly demanding an explanation.

"No deaths but several people were severely injured with third and second degree burns. The Aetherious Aurora is gone" the elder said said bluntly "so are both of the guests of honour. Actually, one of them, Park Minjun is dead. The other's missing and believed to be the prime suspect"

Kai leaned back in his chair, frowning "Hit and run? Wouldn't he have known better?"

Suho rubbed at his temples, feeling a heachache coming on, "At the moment, it's hard to say anything with absolute certainty. Security cameras glitched out so we have no concrete proof at the minute. We've sent a nation wide search party to hunt him down. If the guy's out there, we'll get him"

"You think he has the diamond?" Kai asked, voice strained. 

"I'm sure you're aware of the auction event that took place then" Suho said and Kai nodded in affirmation "well, he made the highest bid; 2.5 billion dollars for it."

Sehun choked on the drink he'd conveniently decided to take then. Spluttering, he threw a disbelieving look to their leader.

"Holy shit" Kai murmured, somewhat in awe.

"What he said" agreed Sehun.

"Here's the thing though" Lay cut in, threading his fingers together "it doesn't add up. Sure the guy, Hwang Hyunmin, practically bathed in money but he had never once shown interest in precious stones or jewels of any kind. He's only ever invested in old paintings and the like. So why the sudden interest? Why invest a fortune into something he didn't care for in the first place?"

"And go from a respectable man to a murderer on the same night." Sehun finished for him.

D.O. adjusted his glasses, peering into the tablet in his hand "Well it says here that those two were the ones making 'viscous attempts to outbid the other'. Several witnesses claim that they were seen having a fight before the event began. On top of that, it's common knowledge that they were business rivals for a long time running."

"Basically, all evidence points to Hyunmin" Suho summarised, gesturing towards the screen "it's what all the reports say"

"But you think otherwise" Sehun said, looking at Lay. It wasn't a question.

"Yes" Lay nodded slowly, eyes going to Suho "we think a third party was involved. Someone or some people whose only motive was to get the diamond. At whatever cost."

"Doesn't that sound a little familiar familiar to you?"

Kai hung his head at the same time Sehun choked again

 _Oh_ _shit_.

"Blackpink" D.O. voiced what all of them were thinking.

There was a heavy silence as they all tried to deal with the blow.

"If, and only if," Suho spoke up, voice brittle "they're the ones behind this then we have a major problem on our hands. They've upped their game, to say the least. No witness, no fingerprints, no security footage, no evidence. They got what they wanted and vanished without a trace."

"They've also pissed off half the rich people in the city. A lot of their precious money burned" Lay added, projecting a massive sum onto the screen "the Communication Service Team are having a field day dealing with their calls. It's borderline harassment. The blame's on us until we find out whoever's behind this."

Well that explained the sprinting staff from earlier then. 

Sehun whilsted in appreciation earning a sharp look from D.O.

"That's...kind of impressive" Kai had to say "in a very evil sort of way."

"Yes" Suho said, "it is."

"This is our new mission isn't it?" Sehun asked, sounding a little too happy "we're gonna track down Blackpink"

"Track down whoever's behind this" Suho corrected "we don't know if it's them yet."

"But it's our job to find out" Lay said with a steely resolve.

"Excellent" Sehun exclaimed shooting up from his recliner "I call dibs on the Dodge Tomahawk" refering to his beloved high speed motorbike.

"Not so fast" Lay said, dragging him by his collar to sit down "there's something we have to do first"

"What now?" Sehun whined like an impatient child on Christmas day waiting to open their present.

"If we're going after criminals of this caliber, we're going to need our whole team together" Suho announced very seriously "so we'll be going to get Xiumin, Chanyeol and Baekhyun first and then tackle this situation immediately after."

Kai whooped, delighted at the idea.

"So we're headed to Italy then? When?" Sehun asked, surprised.

Suho checked his watch "Say...15 minutes from now give or take. If there's anything important you need, now would be a good time to get it. A private jet awaits us as we speak."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's briefest little intro to the some of the agents of EXO. We now know that they suspect Blackpink's involvement and plan on investigating further. But, the team comes first so a flight to Italy is in order. What awaits them there? And what is EXO's history with Blackpink that makes them so cautious? 
> 
> I'm trying to decide whether to introduce a new group to the mix or keep it EXO for the next chapter. Thoughts?


	4. Ignite | Chanyeol

Chanyeol's bright start to the week was nearly getting run over by a truck, somehow surviving, then landing in garbage bin right after.

Said truck was bieng manned by a seven-foot criminal giant who apparently had no qualms creating the city's largest traffic jam in his wake. And because he was the universe's favourite punching bag, of course Chanyeol was given the gracious duty to capture the lunatic. Everything was going fine as could be expected under the circumstances. Right up until the guy found himself a massive truck with the sole aim of crushing Chanyeol to road patty.

It had taken a miraculous stunt involving rope, a now-desimated roof and several shattered windows to save himself. He'd been grateful for a total two seconds before a bulging, rancid garbage bag had landed directly on his face. Turns out his saving grace was a large community waste bin. If the humiliation wasn't enough, Chanyeol had to get up and continue the chase smelling like all of Italy's rotting tomatoes. 

After the entire ordeal was blessedly over, he ran for their hotel suite. Refusing to deal with the questions, he raised gesture for 'Don't' when his friends parted their lips to ask. It was all he could do to make a bee-line straight for the shower.

After using up the hotel's entire supply of body wash and shampoo, he finally started to feel a bit better. Although, he probably would never look at a tomato the same way ever again. The memory actually made him shudder so he dismissed it.

Or tried to anyway. 

It was proving increasingly difficult, what with his best friend of many years rolling around on the floor howling with laughter.

Baekhyun was persistent if nothing else and had bugged him until Chanyeol finally caved and told him the events of his miserable morning. Needless to say, he was regretting that decision very much. His friend apparently found the whole situation immeasurably hilarious. 

Scowling fiercely, Chanyeol nudged him with his toe. “Quit it already. You're going to burst a lung at this rate.”

Baekhyun did not stop.

For the hundredth time in his relatively short career, Chanyeol questioned all the decisions that led him along this line of work. If only he'd thought ahead. Been sensible. In another life, he could've been snoozing in some mundane office with equally mundane problems to worry about. Small stuff, like which tie to wear or which coffee to drink. 

Speaking of coffee, he needed some. Badly.

Just as he was preparing to leave, having up on Baekhyun as a lost cause, Xiumin came in, bearing two steaming cups.

At the sight of him, Chanyeol couldn't help but wince. The guy looked terrible– dark circles, messed up hair and wrinkled shirt. It was so unlike his normally composed and collected self. But the past week had been an exception. Rough on all of them but it had taken a far heavier toll on Xiumin than the rest. 

Xiumin attempted a smile. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Chanyeol said, trying to keep the concern out of his voice. “How are you holding up?”

Xiumin shuffled over to take a seat beside him on the sofa, pressing a coffee to his hands.

“You're asking me? Really?” Xiumin raised an exasperated brow “Last I checked, I wasn't the one chasing a madman across the city at 9 a.m. on a Monday morning.”

Chanyeol gratefully accepted the coffee, groaning. “Don't remind me. I'm trying to erase the whole episode from my mind.”

“Not gonna happen. I'll never let you.” The gleeful voice of Baekhyun piped up, apparently finally having sobered enough to sit up. “And where's mine?” he asked, referring to the hot drinks.

“You don't deserve it.” Xiumin leaned over to pat Baekhyun's head in a fond sort of way.

“ _Hyung!_ ” Baekhyun whined like a five-year old (acted like one too, most of the time). “That is a shameless show of favouritism.”

“Not really. You're picky and even more particular about what goes in your coffee,” Xiumin said “You rejected that nice lady's drinks three times the other day.” 

“That was different!" Baekhyun said, clearly affronted. “She was hitting on me and I didn't want her to get the wrong idea, that's all." 

“No she wasn't.” Chanyeol said “I think she just really badly wanted to have a look at that shiny new laptop of yours.”

Baekhyun perked up, gaze landing on his most recent pride and joy. “Okay I'll give you that, it's a one of a kind beauty for sure. But so am I.” He paused for effect. “Which one of us she was really after will remain a mystery forever, I guess.”

Chanyeol scoffed but didn't try refute him again. Knowing Baekhyun, there was literally no point anyway. The guy could decode an entire government's security system and yet fail to comprehend basic human behaviour. 

_Human behaviour._

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at Xiumin “You're distracting us.” he said, realising. “I asked how were first.”

Xiumin sighed, wearily dragging a hand down his face. “I'm the same as I have been the last twenty times you asked. Nothing's changed overnight.” 

“No news then?” his voice sounded strained even to his own ears. Referring to the mysterious and equally terrifying disappearance of one of their most highly skilled taskforce. RVX. All of whom disappeared without a trace, a happening nearly unheard of for agents with their experience. The news had arrived about a week earlier and it's effects were still felt like the aftershocks of an intense earthquake.

Xiumin shook his head, sharing a tired look with Baekhyun. They'd both more than likely lost sleep trying to find clues, more information. Anything that might lead them in the right direction.

“No.” Xiumin said, sounding pained. “We're still waiting on Chen's report this evening but...” 

Clearly he wasn't optimistic.

“Then we'll have to wait and see. We can't give up just yet."

Xiumin nodded but had an unreadable look on his face. Like his mind was somewhere very far away. It scared him. He'd always thought of Xiumin to be the most sensible of them. As their unit leader, he'd never been one to jump the gun or make risky decisions without carefully weighing out the consequences.

Yet this new guilt hounded version of him brought out a very unfamiliar side. This week he'd glimpsed more and more of Xiumin unwinding. Something about his demeanor had shifted. Now it seemed inevitable that all this tension would eventually snap. One way or another 

The change made him think of a match just waiting for the spark to set light. To burn. 

Chanyeol took another sip of his coffee, silently watching him senior making small talk with Baekhyun. Smile just a little too rigid to be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short glimpse into the team and all that's brewing. rvx (red velvet) are a special ops unit who've trained and worked with exo since a long time ago. right up until there mysterious disappearance recently. xiumin blames himself and chanyeol now sees that might not stay restrained and passive for much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by @jisoothumbs fanmade trailer trilogy on yt specifically on 'Duplicity'.
> 
> Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys. 
> 
> Happy reading.


End file.
